wildflower_philippines_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildflower (TV Series)
Wildflower is a 2017 Philippine revenge drama television series directed by Onat Diaz, starring Maja Salvador.1234 The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on February 13, 2017, replacing Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky Season 7: Mga Kwento ng Dream Team ni Kuya. Premise Lily is raised by her loving parents who shower her with love and wisdom. Their family is content having a simple life, her mother as a school teacher and her father, a public attorney. But her father’s recent case brings threat to their peaceful life, and so the family decides to relocate. Lily’s family moves to the small town of Poblacion Ardiente, where they plan to set up a day care for her mother and her father’s own law firm. Lily easily finds friends, including Diego Ardiente, the youngest son of the Ardiente family. The Ardiente family remains the most powerful political dynasty in the town. Complications arise when Diego’s father, Raul, becomes smitten with Camia, Lily’s mother. This catches the attention of Emilia, the town’s mayor, wife of Raul, and mother of Diego. Raul sexually harasses Camia, causing Dante to file a case against him. But the Ardientes do not take threats lightly. They waste no time in striking their wrath at Lily’s family. Lily’s world crumbles. Her father suspiciously dies from a heart attack. And soon, Lily is further crushed when she witnesses the rape of her mother. Lily sees her mother bleeding and dying. However, Lily escapes. Alone and nowhere to go, Lily is devastated. But a wealthy woman named Prianka Aguas saves Lily from the streets, giving Lily a home. Lily grows up to be a smart and charming woman. When Prianka dies, Lily inherits her fortune. While it triggers her pain of losing a loved one again, Prianka has already equipped Lily with what she needs to seek the truth and justice for her parents. Lily, amidst all her fortune feels deep loneliness. And now that she has the resources, she plans to seek justice for her parents. Lily returns to the Ardiente town only to find that the family’s stronghold of the town is worse than ever, and more people suffer in the Ardiente rule. Lily introduces herself as Ivy Aguas. Through her machinations, she plans to bring down the Ardientes, and help free the townspeople from the Ardiente power. But as Ivy continues with her plans, she slowly develops feelings for her long lost friend Diego, who remained to be pure in heart. Her challenge is to sustain the love in her heart to pave way for forgiveness and justice. That through it all, love conquers evil, love heals, and love forgives. Cast Main cast Maja Salvador as Lily Delos Santos Cruz/Ivy Aguas Aiko Melendez as Emilia Ardiente-Torillo Sunshine Cruz as Camia "Jasmine" Delos Santos-Cruz Joseph Marco as Diego Torillo Tirso Cruz III as Congressman Julio Ardiente Wendell Ramos as Raul Torillo / Jaguar RK Bagatsing as Mayor Arnaldo A. Torillo Vin Abrenica as Jepoy Madrigal. Supporting cast Roxanne Barcelo as Natalie Alcantara Isay Alvarez-Seña as Clarita "Claire" De Guzman Malou de Guzman as Loring Bodjie Pascua as Pandoy Arnold Reyes as Arthur Vergara Yen Santos as (Fake) Lily Cruz / Ana Miko Raval as Marlon Richard Quan Alex Castro as Rufo Ana Abad Santos as Carlota Navarro † Ingrid dela Paz as Nimfa Naig † Angelo Ilagan June Macasaet Prince De Guzman Johnny Revilla Special participation Chinggoy Alonzo as Pablo Alcntara Rodolfo Madrigal Jr as Portunato "Pot" David Sheila Valderrama as Atty. Georgina Fisher Jett Pangan as William Alvarez Carla Martinez as Alice Rivera Precious Lara Quigaman as Rosario Pinky Amador as Emilia's mother Dolores Bunoan as Belen Rolly Innocencio as Witness Anthony Taberna as Himself/Debate Host Christian Vasquez as Dante Cruz Priscilla Meirelles-Estrada as Prianka Aguas Xyriel Manabat as young Lily Cruz / Ivy Aguas Jesse James Ongteco as young Diego Torillo Izzy Canillo as young Arnaldo Ardiente-Torillo Mutya Orquia as young Ana Kyline Alcantara as young Emilia Ardiente Andrei Garcia as young Raul Torillo Ejay Falcon as young Julio Ardiente Production Filming Filming for Wildflower began in December 5, 2016, just 2 months before the show's airing. Timeslot Wildflower premiered on February 13, 2017 and replaced Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky Season 7: Mga Kwento ng Dream Team ni Kuya. The series was originally planned to replace Doble Kara as a part of Kapamilya Gold afternoon block because of The Better Half. But, due to the request of Maja Salvador's fans, the management decided to place it on the pre-''Primetime Bida'' slot. Casting Danita Paner was the first choice to play the role of Natalie. However, Paner refuses to get the role because it requires to cut the hair short. On the final casting, the role was eventually given to Roxanne Barcelo.